Resentful Damon English Version
by ResentfulDamon
Summary: AU in English A version of a story where Damon does HATE Elena at first... because she looks like Katherine... But you already have guessed, he might not hate her for long, or maybe he'll love someone else!
1. Prologue

Prologue Season 1

Since then, since her, nothing was right anymore. I've always hated humanity, even when I was a part of it myself. But since she lied to me and left me, I hated this species even more. I did everything I could to save and protect this woman… but she abandoned me. She knew I loved her, I tried my best to get her out of the church before the fire, and I succeeded to create a spell to protect her from it.

But then I learned, from her best friend, that she got out, way before the fire had started, and that she did saw me. She saw both of us with my brother but she didn't even come. It was since this fire that I was mad at my brother. Since all this time, I had left him in peace, coming back only to make him suffer. And then, I had left some time after that, leaving to pay the price and fix my mess.

But then I thought I'd see her, she was so beautiful that I really thought I was dreaming. I had just got out from the mansion where was staying Stefan. I tried to listen to what she was saying to be sure it was her, but I heard what I didn't want to hear.

"Elena, oh oh, Elena! Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah… euh, sorry, I did that again. Here you go, I'm listening. Or at least I'm trying to!"

They were both laughing but Elena laughed like Katherine. But it wasn't an evil laugh, but a genuine one. But I wanted so badly to get revenge from Katherine, by any way possible! But wait, if I kill this girl, maybe it would help Katherine, and she might be proud of it? Maybe she already knew about her existence and it was her who brought her to me, knowing I'd kill her?

No, It wasn't going to kill her but play with her my own way. Now that I met her doppelganger, I did intend on making her suffer even if she wasn't aware of anything. And if I'd ever meet Katherine again in the future, I'd kill her with my own hands, with or without my brother's agreement, the true love of this bitch!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

PDV Damon

I woke up one more time with a start, getting quickly in sitting position in my bed. I closed my eyes briefly before turning my head to the alarm clock. It was around 8 am, again! I silently complained before loudly going back to bed. Every day, I woke up like this, sweating and preoccupied, at the exact same time, doing exactly the same dream, with every details being the same. Maybe I was only able to do that. In this repetitive dream, there was Katherine, her brown curls, her crystal-clear laugh, and her hazel eyes. She was standing here, looking at me, smiling and I automatically smiled with her, as if her smile would always create mine. It was also because she was so beautiful, I could still remember how satisfied I was to think she was mine, hence my smile. She quickly came closer to me, still smiling, and softly kissed me.

In each dream, I answered back, almost right away and she then pulled away, creating my frustration and deception. Then she looked at me. And just after, I could feel each time, suddenly, that she had stabbed me in the back. I felt a strong pain, going on my knees because of it. And then, each time, I looked at her, trying to understand why, to look one last time her eyes. And she simply told me, still having her usual smile:

"Well Damon, what did you expect?"

She laughed after that, leaving one last time her lough in front of me, before leaving, calling Stefan over and over again. And then, I woke up, with the conviction that, without knowing why, this dream would have happened if the fire didn't take place, and we would still be in the same situation than 1864. I felt deep inside of me that it would have happened, even if another part of me didn't want to believe it and still hope that there was a good reason for that! Anyway, let's move on to something else and forget this useless and stupid dream, I would love to go eat someone today! I was still at the Salvatore mansion right now. It was there that Stefan decided to take root. I got up and went to quickly take a shower before getting dressed with a dark shirt and a dark pair of jeans, as usual for me. Grief? No! Style? Yes! I took my jacket in one hand, throwing it behind my back and went down, whistling. I saw Stefan watching TV without saying something when I put on my jacket.

"So, old man, you slept well? I softly asked.

-Damon! Yes, very well thank you, what about you? He answered, not evening looking away from television.

-Like a vampire, he answered with a smile on my lips.

-So funny (he pretended to laugh, he was totally laughing on me and wasn't scared!)

-Oh, you offend me. Usually, you're the one who says stupid jokes! Well I gotta go! By the way, did you talk to her? (Yep, I once again did stupid stuffs and I was proud of it! He was kind of "friend" with Caroline Forbes. And this family is part of the founder's family, what a coincidence! I made her believe Stefan went to jail, and she bought it. Stefan, going to jail? Hahaha! She asked for an explanation, telling him that her reputation was going down for this!)

-Yes, and she was very mad. I hope you're happy? Asked Stefan, with a bit of anger in his voice.

-Filled with joy, you have no idea so bad I am! Bye!

-Yeah, bye."

I went out and took my car. I wanted to leave the city, now, I made Stefan hate me a bit more, I was then done with my job! Ever since Caroline was made at him, Stefan was concerned, and even sad. Would he be in love? I'd love to see that, as he didn't love Katherine anymore, or maybe… And here I was, thinking again about the past! I needed to stop, I was bored of myself… I was going out of town when I was her. She looked like so much like Katherine that I almost got an headache. I didn't know if it was this bitch. I walked in front of the high school, seeing her with a young lady. They were talking and I tried to hear her name.

"Elena… hey…. Elena, are you listening to me?

-Oh, sorry, I started again, didn't I? I'm listening… or at least, I'll try!"

They both laughed and smiled. She had exactly the same smile Katherine had, but it wasn't evil, no it was… genuine. I was so chocked that drivers behind me started screaming in their cars, so I quickly left to go back to the mansion. During my drive, I couldn't help myself but remember, without wanting to, her face. I wanted so badly to have fun with her, after all, it would be just like it was Katherine, and if I got lucky, she would have the same personality. It would be even easier. Stefan was actually in class, he would such a big surprise and be SO happy when he got back to see me still here. After all, weren't we brother, always and forever?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was 11 am, my lovely brother was about to come home and I had to admit that I was getting more and more impatient, and excited just thinking about his reaction. I just unpacked my suitcase after having it done this morning. What a waste of time! But my choice to stay a bit longer was made at the last moment! I went back to the bedroom I had left only an hour ago. I then went back and turn the TVD on. The local news was talking about the murder of young people, and for once, I wasn't guilty for it. Yeah, because it was more than obvious that a vampire did that! But along all those murders, there was one case that picked my attention. A whole family killed, five persons but one survivor. A young lady apparently had apparently nothing, but they didn't say her name. Only one question came into my mind: Why? A vampire would never let a girl live, normally he doesn't keep ANY witness.

To my opinion, he must know her and he turned her into a vampire. Or maybe terrify her before killing her. Poor girl.

But, it wasn't any of my business. I decided to take another shower, just to relax a little. Once I was done, I got heard but heard a small noise, like a crack, barely hearable. I slowly got down, still with my towel around my waist and went to see, but nothing. It was weird, but I wasn't in the mood to nick pick, if there was nothing, nothing! I went up to dress myself and wait then for Stefan, my dear brother Stefan!

J couldn't stop thinking about this dear Elena. Her similarity so confusing with Katherine was creating my questioning. How could it be possible? Katherine was my first love, this love that we sadly never forget. And, unfortunately, this first love surely was going to be the last. I got a glass of Bourbon and I was going to sit when I suddenly heard of screech of tires and a big noise. An accident just happened.

POV Extern

A young girl was driving without really knowing where to go, her emotions getting her lost in her deepest thoughts. She was lost and wherever she'll go, she'd be new. This poor girl just had lost her family, that were killed by an unknown person, she didn't even see it. She was driving, remembering again and again her mother's face, with her big heat, and her father, with his humor, her sisters that helped and listened to her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of her tire. And she only realized it only when she hit a tree.

POV Damon

I got out of the house and saw a car against a tree near the mansion. I hated the idea of changing the landscape around the Salvatore mansion. Who was the dumb guy that had this accident? They didn't know how to drive or what? The care was upside down and in a poor state, the wndows were completely broken. I got closer and just froze. The accident victim, it was Elena. She was waking, weakly opining her eyes while blood running out of her head. She was looking at me, scared, tears in her eyes. But what was she crying? I looked around and then talked to her?

"Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere? He softly asked, observing her wound where the blood was coming out.

-… the head… I'm cold, she weakly whispered.

-Okay, I'm getting you out of the care. But your hands under, yes like this, don't move okay?"

She approved with a weak movement of head. Her belt was blocked and it was what that was holding her back. I pulled it off, hoping she wouldn't wonder my strength, that was so not normal. I softly got her out of the car, trying to make her stand up and I stared at her. She was intensely looking at me, her eyes looking through me, and she whispered "thanks" barely hearable before losing consciousness. I caught her before she fell and I smiled. It was Katherine, but softer and more sensitive it seemed, I was sure of it, without even knowing her. But I thought about my revenge, the one I absolutely wanted to do. I will do it, despite everything.

I brought her into my room and softly put on my bed. I then went to the car to see what she left and saw, at my biggest surprise that there were suitcases. She was already about to leave? I slowly went back to the mansion, still moved by what I saw. She wanted to leave, when she didn't even speak to me yet? As soon as she will get to know me, she couldn't, she mustn't be able to leave without me. I heard her sigh, sign that she was awake now. I went to see her, slowly hitting the door. She told me to get in and I entered, discovering she was afraid, and worried, looking for something or someone familiar. But she wouldn't find anything.

I started the conversation.

"So, are you feeling better? I asked, trying to smile.

-Yes, she whispered quickly.

-Tell me, do you remember what happened?-

-Heu… yes, vaguely. But who are you?

-…

-I mean, what is your name? She started again when I didn't say anything.

-Oh… ny name is Damon Salvatore and… you?

-Elena G… Elena", she answered.

I pretended to think, I wanted to know why she left… got an idea.

"Well, since you're feeling better and you don't have any after-effect, should I bring you home?"

And then, what I saw surprised me. She looked down and quickly turned red. A tear went down her beautiful cheek and I felt bad to be the one doing that to her inconsciously.

"Elena… Elena, what's happening? I whispered, getting closer to her.

-I… I don't… I don't have a home… here. I don't have a home at all." She started to cry, hiding her face in her hands.

I instinctively took her in my arms and try to comfort like I could. So she didn't want to leave? I was reassured, because my revenge couldn't accomplish without her.

 _You mean you want her to stay?_

What ?! Oh my god, now I have a conscience talking to me! I'm turning stupid! I looked at Elena who was silently watching, lost in my thoughts. I then suggested to her:

"Then I have a solution: you can come live her as long as you need until you find a solution or a flat. Do you agree?" I offered and she looked at me. She seemed to hesitate then her look grow lighter and she jumped into my arms.

"Thank you so much, but you… you're sure?

-Certain. I'm going to go pick up my suitcase in your car, at least what's left of it!"

I got down at human speed and try to look as handsome as I could because I was so sure she looking at me from the window, or admired me to be precise. I went back upstairs to join her.

"So you're not going to stay in this room 'cause… actually, It's mine, but you'll got in the one next door.

-Oh okay then, I did thought it seemed occupied!

I brought her there and put her suitcase in the room.

"Thanks a lot, I'll pay a rent and help for the housework and…

-Oh, calm down! For the housework, if you want to but for the rent, no! I don't want, because there is no need!

-Thank you for that, I…

-No problem"

I went down and noticed it was 1 pm, Stefan was going to go home, so impatient!

He's going to be happy when he will say mini Katherine. I was such in a good mood, happy with myself, he must think I am SUPER nice (which is true) , and that we are going to be friend! Poor thing, so many illusions!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I was watching TV when I heard the lock of the door opened. I pretended to stare an imaginary point, waiting for Stefan to come to me.

"So, what happen for your first day at school? Did it went well? Have you made some new friends?" I asked with a smile on lips, like a good parent would do. But the only difference, my smile was fully ironic.

"Very funny, Damon" His voice seemed tired of this, of me. "Going to my room now."

"Very well, as you want then", My voice was calm and polite and that should have warned him, considering I spent all of my time teasing him, but he just left.

I was impatient to see his reaction when he would discover Elena, the very human Elena, her blood. He was going to explode! I waited patiently and heard a scream but also a snort. I went upstairs to discover what was happening. Got to say, I didn't really expect that. No, I wasn't expecting Elena in a towel (looking good by the way), who was red with shame and ran in her bedroom while Stefan, completely pissed that was now looking at me.

"You got to know each other I see." I was still smiling.

"Damon, what is all this? Who is she?"

"Hum, an old friend that is going to live her for a while."

I left, and heard Elena quickly joined my downstairs. I followed, taking a sorry expression when I looked at her.

"I'm truly sorry, it was brother. He is… well my brother is very clumsy sometime!"

"Oh no, don't worry… it's me!" She was avoiding my look, maybe considering we almost saw her naked.

"You're hungry? You didn't eat a thing!" I tried to change subject, maybe it would ease her.

"Yeah actually I am!" She started smiling while nodding.

I then wondered what I could cook and Stefan went down. And as planned, he messed up.

"So, Katherine, how are you since those 145 years?" He pretended to really care, when Elena frowned turning to face him.

"Huh… what are you talking about? Katherine? … I think I'm not the one you're looking for." She tried to smile while he replied, and she lost her smile.

"Yeah, of course, well tried Katherine, but not this time!"

"My name is not Katherine and I don't know you!" Her voice was high, quite pissed with a black look.

I watched both of them, amused with this whole misunderstanding and decided to intervene.

"Stefan, this is Elena G… Elena. She just got here and didn't a home yet, so I offered her to help. Sorry Elena." I turned to face her, with her red cheeks thank to her anger. Katherine is a cousin with didn't see in a long time and she looks a lot like you.

"oh… huh sorry Elena, I didn't mean to… I sincerely apologize!" He make an apologizing smile, quite frustrated by what just happened.

"Oh okay, I get it, it's really hard to miss someone. I'm sorry!"

"You already visited I presume. Have you eaten yet?" Stefan smiled again.

"The visit was made by your brother and he was about to cook I believe." She looked at me with curious eyes.

"It's exact." I confirmed. " What do you want to eat?"

"As you want, I don't have particular taste."

"Okay then I'll take what I have around me."

She nodded and left with a smile while I turned to Stefan, whispering.

"Truly amazing, this guest and this similarity with Katherine!"

"You could have warned me, Damon. Do you realize that I could have tell her our secret! You don't realize the risk you're taking sometime! You're putting yourself and also me in danger!"

"Oh but you would have made the mistake, and in that case, you would have cleaned the mess up by yourself."

"And if we had to compel her, or even kill her."

"Especially if you had to kill her, Stefan. I so don't care about it or what happened to her!"

Having Elena suffering because I took revenge or dying because she would know too much, it was the same for me. The only difference, I wouldn't be the one killing her. Stefan would be carrying the guilt forever. I'd kill to birds with one stone.

"I do hope you'll change your mind and start behaving like an adult, brother. I really do!" He added before I could open my mouth. "Just warn me when it's ready."

"Yeah honey. Dad will warn you when we'll eat! Learns your lessons, I'm coming!"

"If you want to do jokes, try at least to make funny ones."

He left and I rolled my eyes, starting to cook. I took the first thing I had in the fridge: pasta. Simple but tasty. I called them when it was ready.

Elena arrived first, followed by Stefan, holding a book that he put down before sitting down. I said so that he was the only one to hear.

"Honey, put your book down, we'll eat. You've learned your poem, haven't you?"

"Shut your mouth, Damon, seriously."

"Never."

We ate in silence. I was bored to death. And yes, even if I was already dead. Between Elena that was staring her plate like if there was something that was about to come out; and Stefan who was watching the ceiling…

I stood up when I was done and they did same, as if they were mimes. God, an eternity to get to live this. Thrilling!

I washed my plate, silently sorted as they were following me. When I laughed, Elena froze, maybe understanding the reason I laughed as she stood still, waiting for me to finish. Stefan, still stupid, kept following me.

I told him, out loud this time.

"Stefan, give me your plate, I'm going to wash it." He thanked me in a whisper. "Learn your poem, and I'm coming to you. I told you daddy would come."

He gave a look that would terrify more than one person, but not me. He looked pissed, and I rolled again.

"Sorry Stefan, I'm sorry… but I don't regret!"

He left and once he got upstairs, Elena laughed out loud. I left and took another glass of Bourbon, leaving her, if she wanted to cause herself problems with Stefan, her problem, not mine.

When Elena was in her room, I thought another time, unconsciously about the past. Yeah, once again, but I had nothing else to do. Katherine was my only reason to live. Proof: I died for her. I still couldn't understand this exact same look between Katherine and Elena. Doppelganger. I've never seen it in my life before. What was it due to? Does other doppelganger exist? Do I have one?

They may have the same body, face, but their character seemed really different. Elena seemed soft, nice.

Whereas Katherine, who, when we first met her, seemed nice, was actually mean, bitch and manipulative, using everyone to get what she wanted and only loving herself. Yep, as long as I wouldn't be able to talk to her, I would have this hatred, that, and I was aware of that, destroying me. I needed to get purified, I needed to tell Katherine everything I was holding in my heart. And as long as it wasn't possible, I would use Elena to do so, even though she seemed like a better person.

Was I complementing her, or her doppelganger? Maybe I was more than drunk right now… I heard footsteps so I prepared myself, thinking it was Elena.

"So Damon, how are you doing?"

"Stefan, we almost spent all our day together. Are you sure you're okay?"

"No, I was in my room."

"Well I'm currently drinking, and I didn't intend on stopping, I mean, you know me! What about you, your poem?

"Could you stop asking stupid stuff? Are you only capable of doing that? After all those years, don't you want to do something else you and I?"

I stood up and pressed him against the wall and whispered to him.

"Keep going and I will be the one to laugh and I'd have Caroline in my arms and my fangs in her flesh!"

He just stood there, without a fight, almost scared, maybe visualizing Caroline, without not a drop of blood left in her body. I let go of him and left. I was so tired of him that was messing with me. He never tried to understand me since she left me. Nothing, just "stop it Damon, you're mean and you're hurting me."

Nothing else, and after that, we're surprised that I was denying him and saying he wasn't my brother anymore. Frankly, it wasn't faire that after that I was the bad brother brutalizing him. Well, gotta say I wasn't against it, I love to think they would consider me as the bad brother. Lost in my thoughts, I was now in the forest, walking in along the trees without really knowing where to go.

I suddenly felt a presence near me a vampire? No… seemed too fragile! But why wasn't he scared? Someone moved forward and looked at me, but suddenly. He stabbed me. How he managed too? I got to say I didn't see it coming, I managed to take the stake off, but it was really difficult, why caused me to scream in pain. This made him smile. Son of a…

"Leave this town or I'll kill you if I see you again, you and your brother, and your human!" I tried to see who it was, but I only saw a shadow, damn it!

"If you could take the brother, I'd be relieved!" I commented, forcing a smile and trying to win time in order to stop him.

"Ah Damon, they weren't wrong, always a rock solid humor." He rolled.

"Always!"

"I hope you understood because I won't repeat myself again!"

I didn't say anything and he just disappeared. Why didn't I just kill him? I couldn't say! This person couldn't be a human finally, considering his agility and speed. Maybe someone in between because he did have a heartbeat.


End file.
